


Similarities Between the Generations

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how similar Morgana is to Robin, in regards to matching up her dear cousin with his bunny-crush.</p>
<p>Robert=Male Robin. Morgana=Female Morgan. Aren't I so creative?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities Between the Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love the idea of (in a world with both M/F Robins and Morgans) F!Robin matching up M!Robin with whomever he claims to have an 'infatuation' with, and then later passing her matchmaking techniques to her dear niece, who uses them on her cousin. Poor things...

"Aunt Robin! I need your advice!" Morgana's voice came through the flap on Robin's tent. Robin looked up from her strategy book, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Come in, Morgana" she said. The navy-haired girl came running in, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"How did you get my dads together?" she asked, her mouth stretched in a grin. Robin blinked.

"Does this have anything to do with Morgan's little crush on Yarne?" she asked, her own mouth curling into a smirk. Morgana giggled.

"Maybeeee"

Robin rolled her eyes, and closed her book.

"Well, Robert was aware of his feelings, for starters. In that way, your mission will be more difficult. But it will also be easier, because there is no need for him to worry that Yarne will be homophobic, nor do they need to worry about finding Yarne a woman to give them a child for an heir... I suppose your mission will be just the slightest bit easier, once you can get Morgan to realize his half of the emotions"

Morgana sat down in front of Robin, on the floor.

"C'mon. What matchmaking strategy do I use?"

Robin hummed.

"That depends. Do you care whether they figure out what you're doing? Depending on various situations, it wouldn't matter either way. I'm just wondering which route you'd like to go"

"Morgan might figure it out either way, so I may as well not care"

Robin nodded, and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Morgana recognized it as the stance she used when coming up with new tactics.

"Are there really so many ways? I would have thought my dads were rather easy to match up"

"Chrom almost married Olivia. Would have too, if I hadn't just cut my losses and locked he and Robert in a closet all night" Robin replied, not opening her eyes.

"I assume I should leave the closet as a last resort?"

"Of course"

Robin smiled slightly.

"Even so, Tharja wouldn't have figured out that Gregor liked her if not for me. Thank gods I didn't need a closet for them, though"

"Are all of the couples in the Shepherds because of you?" Morgana asked, amazed.

"Gods no. I only took responsibility for Tharja because of her insane obsession with Robert. We didn't really need a dead prince on our hands"

Morgana nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, until...

"Got it"

Robin sat up and grabbed a paper and pen, scribbling on the paper as she started to explain.

"I'm writing a secret admirer note. Take it to Morgan and say that you found it taped to the flap of your tent. Say that you're convinced Yarne wrote it. He'll get jealous and ultimately figure out his emotions"

"But he'll ask Yarne, and Yarne will say no"

"That may be, but when people are blinded by emotions they usually come off more affected or nervous than normal. Even if he does go to Yarne, which he probably will, Yarne will ask why he's so upset about the matter, once he's denied the note. And Yarne won't be the type to let it go, especially knowing Morgan will act more flustered after his revelation, that will only make him all the more curious. And if he looks and notices that it's my handwriting, just say that you asked me, and I was writing it for your admirer"

Morgana had nothing to say other than, "Wow"

Robin finished the note and passed it to Morgana, who looked over it.

_I have always been too scared to tell you this, but I really love you! You're just so amazing but you're obviously out of my league, so this is the best I can do. Love you! Signed, Secret Admirer_

"I would totally believe Yarne wrote this if I hadn't just watched you write it" Morgana commented. Robin beamed.

"Go on now! And let me know if we need a plan B, though I'd give it a couple days before Morgan actually cracks"

"Got it!" Morgana replied, standing and running out the tent, clutching the note in her hand as she searched for her cousin.

She found him, talking with his sister, Kjelle near the woods.

"Morgan!" she cried. Morgan looked up, and smiled at the sight of his favorite cousin. (Just don't tell Lucina that)

"Hey Morgana! What's up?" he asked, his smile oblivious.

"Kjelle, Morgan, look what I got! I found it taped on my tent flap!" she cheered, waving the paper around.

"What is it?" Kjelle asked, playing along.

"It's a secret admirer note!" he declared, and handed it to Morgan for him to read, then turned to Kjelle.

"I think it's from Yarne!"

Morgan froze in his reading of the note, his shoulders becoming tense and his lower lip being sucked between his teeth as he nibbled on it after a moment, a tell that he had when he wasn't sure what to do or say about something.

Kjelle looked confused, on the other hand.

"But Yarne-"

Morgan quickly cut her off.

"I know, he'd be way too shy to leave a note! But he had Aunt Robin write it so I wouldn't recognize the handwriting! Plus, that's kind of the point of secret admirer!"

She gave Kjelle a pointed look, and she quickly got the message.

" _Oh_. Yeah, that makes sense!"

"Um ..."

Morgana looked over at Morgan.

"Hm? Something wrong, Morgan?"

"Oh, no... Uh, it's just..."

Morgan gulped audibly.

"I thought you and Noire were a thing?"

...Crap.

Noting how Morgan still sounded a bit uncertain and nervous, Morgana decided to keep her hopes up.

"Oh, uh, we are! It's just, um, well, it does look like something Yarne would write, you know? But since I don't want to hurt his feelings, and I don't want to jump to conclusions, so could you go ask him? Please?"

Morgan's eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"Why can't Kjelle do it?"

"Oh, sorry, I have training until sundown. Starting now" Kjelle quickly said, pulling out her old sparring sword and running off.

Morgan huffed.

"Fine. I'm going"

He marched off, note in hand, his eyes swirling with conflicting emotions. Morgana grinned.

Checkmate.

* * *

 

"Hey, Yarne? Can I come in?" Morgan called.

"M-Morgan?! W-wait a second!" Yarne's voice cried. Morgan was kind of confused, but waited for a few seconds before he got impatient and entered without any actual permission or thought.

Luckily, Yarne wasn't dressing or anything. Not that it had crossed Morgan's mind, anyway. What Yarne  _was_ doing was cramming something into a bag. He yelped when he noticed that Morgan had come in.

"Morgan! What if I'd been getting dressed?!"

_Now_ it crossed his mind. Morgan's cheeks turned pink as the image crossed his mind for longer than he'd care to admit.

"Sorry" he said feebly.

"It's fine. Just keep it in mind next time"

Morgan nodded quickly.

"Anyway, what did you need?"

Morgan sighed, and handed Yarne the note.

"Morgana found this taped to her tent. She told me she thought you wrote it for her"

Yarne read it, and frowned.

"Well, I didn't write it, but what's strange is that it's similar to a note that I was writing, minus the recipient and the fact that I actually wrote my name on my note"

Morgan frowned.

"Oh. But you have someone you like then?"

Yarne blinked, then laughed nervously as what he'd just said finally set in.

"Um, yeah"

They stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, each waiting for the other to say something.

"What are they like?" Morgan finally asked, his voice soft.

"They're really optimistic, and nice. They care about everyone around them"

More silence for a few seconds.

"They sound really nice. They're very lucky, and I hope they treat you well"

Morgan turned to leave, holding back tears and hoping he could hold them until he got to his own tent. But...

"Wait!"

Yarne's voice stopped him. He turned, an eyebrow raised as confusion drowned out his sadness.

"What is it?"

Yarne hesitated, then went to the bag he'd been shoving something in earlier. He pulled out a balled up piece of paper and passed it to Morgan.

"This is for you" he said quietly.

A mix of confusion and hope swarmed through Morgan as he unfolded the note.

_Dear Morgan, _I have always been too scared to tell you this, but I really really love you. You're just so nice and amazing but you're obviously out of my league, so this is the best I can do. I love you. Signed, Yarne.__

Morgan's face felt like it was on fire as he slowly looked up to face Yarne. Yarne looked like he was going to faint, but smiled nervously.

"I love you" Yarne said, making Morgan almost collapse.

"I..."

Yarne's eyes lit up with hope, and it helped Morgan press on.

"I love you too"

Yarne smiled, his cheeks still a bright pink, and Morgan was sure his were too.

"So... Are we, like, boyfriends now?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, i-if you want"

"Yay!" Morgan cheered, and he ran out the tent before Yarne could stop him.

"Guess who has a new bunny boyfriend!"

"Morgan!" Yarne cried, running after his new ridiculous lover. He heard Robin and Morgana laughing nearby, and Robert and Chrom were chastising Robin (she probably had something to do with that note, now that he looked closely at it) but it all drowned out when Morgan pulled him down and kissed him.


End file.
